drôle de fille
by Lola-la-folle-Potter
Summary: Bucky était perdu, Hydra lui avait tellement secoué le cerveau... Mais il rencontra ce drôle de ptit bout de femme, et la vie lui paru plus potable, les cauchemars moins fréquent. Et petit a petit, il découvrit le 21ème siècle et réapprit à vivre. cette fiction est sortie de deux cerveau un peu déjanté fan du sergent Barnes


Bonjour à toute et tous et merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien qui vous a mené sur cette histoire ^^

Je suis Lola, et cela fait des années que je lis sur ce site. J'écris aussi mais je n'ai jamais la foie de taper mes dizaines de pages sur un ordinateur. Mais cette fois ci, avec l'aide de ma très cher co-auteur (qui n'a pas encore trouvé de pseudo XD) on c'est lancé dans une fiction à quatre mains sur notre univers commun, Marvel. nous sommes toutes deux de grosse fan hystérique de Bucky Barnes et avons donc décider de faire une histoire sur lui. Nous avons aussi rajouté un personnage OC, qui est en faite mon avatar, vous la découvrirait petit a petit tout au long des aventures. Ce sera surtout basé sur la cinématique marvel vu que aucune de nous deux n'a lu les comics.

Les chapitres seront composé des point de vu du soldat, écrit par ma seconde, et ceux de Lola, écrit par moi même.

Je préfère tout de suite, les chapitres seront assez court, et la parution sera totalement aléatoire. De plus je suis dis-orthographique et nous sommes sans bêta, donc soyez indulgent pour les fautes (que j'essaye de corriger au maximum)

je suis ouverte a tous commentaire, bon ou mauvais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

* * *

P.O.V Soldat de l'hiver

Je restais figé, ma casquette bordeaux vissée sur ma tête. Malgré la foule, les enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, les familles et amis qui se pressaient dans ce musée pour admirer Steve Rogers, Captain America, le temps semblait arrêté. Mon corps étais paralysé… Steve Rogers… Stevie… seule la voix enregistrée du guide parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles. Tout en écoutant, je contemplais une biographie, ma biographie, mon histoire…

 _« James Buchanan Barnes était le meilleur ami de Steve Rogers... »_

Je serrais les points, meilleur ami… Je me disais bien que ce nom me disait quelques choses. Petit à petit au fil de la présentation de ma vie, je commence à me rappeler. _Je me souviens._ Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus rapide, je décide de sortir du musée. La tête me tourne, c'est la nuit, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à l'intérieur, mais maintenant ça m'est égal. Je marche sans savoir où je vais. Steve… Mon souffle devient haletant, des gouttes de sueurs coules de mon front jusqu'à mon menton, je titube. J'ai du mal à marcher, à me tenir debout. Je suis en colère, contre le monde, contre Hydra et contre moi même.

\- **J'aurai dû crever après être tombé du train.**

Je regardais mes mains, enfin, ma main qui m'appartiens et cette main gauche, fruit du travail de Hydra, la preuve que je leur appartiens. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, je vois trouble. Je tombe à genou, à bout, j'aperçois une silhouette, elle s'avance vers moi. _Steve._

\- **Steve… Steve ? Dis-je d'une voix à peine audible. Steve… Désolé…**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur.

Une douleur lancinante résonne dans ma tête puis c'est le noir complet.

* * *

P.O.V: Lola

Et moi qui trouvais que la journée était ennuyeuse...  
Franchement, le soldat de l'hiver... faut toujours que sa tombe sur moi. D'après J, le Captain Roger met sans dessus dessous tous les états, pour le retrouver, tant dis que moi je tombe dessus par hasard.

 _La jeune femme se leva pour aller se servir un verre. Puis, son verre à la main, elle retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du canapé pour surveiller le soldat._

 __James Buchanan Barnes, pauvre petit mortel, je te voyais beaucoup plus féroce. Quoi que la manipulation mentale n'a jamais fait de bien à personne. Franchement, je comprends pas, pourquoi faut-il que tout les ennemi de papa soit aussi sexy… enfin y a pas que les ennemis d'ailleurs, ses collègue ne sont pas mal n'ont plus dans leur genre. Mais je m'égare là. ( _Pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme_ ) Dans tous les cas, ce mec n'est pas en bon état. Voyons voyons, alors, divers coupure non soigné de divers profondeur, des contusions interne du a des coups, et vu l'état de sa cheville, je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir debout aussi longtemps. Il est mignon quand il dort dit donc ( _un sourire s'étendit sur ces lèvres_ ) enfin reste à voir comment il est réveillé… se qui ne va pas tarder j'ai l'impression

 _Elle se leva direction la salle de bain pour récupérer sa trousse de soin_

Il a l'air paumé le pauvre chou

 **-Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger** , lui dis-je

Oh putain la réaction ! C'est bien un soldat ça, on tape d'abord et ensuite on discute. J'esquive les deux premier coups et fini par lui attraper le poignet de fer.

 **-Tu va te calmer oui, tu n'es déjà pas en bon état mais en plus si tu réagi comme ça tu vas rouvrir certaine plaie, alors maintenant, assit.**

Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis zieuta entre son point dans ma main et moi

 **-Au lieu de faire ton merlan frit, j'ai dit assis, que je puisse enfin te soigner**

Il m'écouta enfin et retourna dans le canapé et me mis à le soigner.


End file.
